Gayme Night
by RedRebellion
Summary: A wicked plan made by Clint, and Natasha to get their teammates to admit their attractions to one another. Thor/Steve, Bruce/Tony and our mischievous duo Clint/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first Fic inspired by some friends of mines so please be nice^^ Slash pairings so don't like don't read.**

"A game night?" Asked Tony with a very suspicious look on his face. "What's the catch?"

Tony was in his office looking over some documents when Clint came in.

"Oh nothing really. Ya see Natasha, and I thought it'd be a great idea to uh..bond with everyone?" Clint said as played with the glass hawk Tony had in his desk.

"I see"

"So are you game, or no?" Clint asked with a smirk in his face.

Tony sighed, and nodded. He thought about it maybe having a little game night wasn't such a bad idea.

"Alright! I gotta tell the others about it. Oh and Stark.."

"Yeah?"

"Don't cry when you lose" Clint said as he left the room. He was lucky Tony didn't see the grin that could've foil his plan.

Tony shook his head. He has a feeling tonight's going to be interesting. He went back to the documents at hand before joining the team later for game night.

As Clint made his way around the tower to inform the others. He came across Natasha as she got out of the elevator.

"Hey tin-man said he's in"

Natasha grinned at Clint "Oh really? How did you manage that?"

Clint just smirked.

"Gonna go inform the others" Clint said as he got in the elevator.

"Wait, Clint"

"What is it?" He asked before he pressed any buttons"

Natasha walked up to him, and gave him a wicked smile. "Is the plan still on?"

Clint laughed "Yeah well, I mean we do wanna know if it's true"

Natasha giggled "Well I better prepare my camera. I want to catch everything on video!" she gave Clint a quick kiss on the lips before she got out of the elevator, and disappeared from Clint's view.

"Operation G.A.Y.M.E Night has officially begun" Clint smirked as he pressed the button that would him to the lounge.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was planning to make this fic a two chapter fic, but I see that's not going to happen xD. Anyways enjoy!  
**

The elevator took Clint to his destination the avengers lounge. As he walked out he noticed that Steve was here. Clint noticed that Steve was using, or to be precise trying to use the laptop Tony had given each of them.

"Hey, Cap whatcha doing?" Clint said as he walked up to him.

The super soldier was startled, and closed the laptop rather quickly which got Clint's attention.

"Uh.. just checking my messages that's all" Steve replied hoping Clint would be satisfied with his answer.

Clint sat down next to Steve.

"Checking your messages huh?" He raised an eyebrow. He wasn't a fool he knows that everyone the soldier knew died a long time ago.

"That's right"

An idea suddenly popped into Clints head. "Well you wouldn't mind letting me use you laptop? I gotta check my messages too"

Steve hesitated for a second before handing Clint his laptop "No not a problem. That's why we're teammates"

As soon as Clint opened up the laptop he was greeted by pictures of Thor in his full glory. Clint wasn't surprised he knew that Steve had a thing for Thor. A wicked grin started to spread in his face.

"Uh, Cap?"

"What is it, Clint?"

Clint turned the laptop around. "Mind telling me why I see a naked Thor on your screen?"

When Steve saw that Clint was on his stuff he was mortified. He quickly grabbed the laptop away from Clint who was trying his best not to laugh.

"Uh well you see.." Steve started to turn red.

Clint started to laugh. "I'm not gonna ask" he said as he got up.

Steve tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, Steve we're having a game night. You in?" Clint asked as he made his way to the elevator.

"Sure why not?"

Clint pressed the button to call the elevator. He turned around to see Steve staring right back at him. "Don't worry, Cap I won't tell anyone you like Thor"

Steve quickly got up his seat to protest, but Clint quickly got into the elevator when it came.

Clint was laughing as the elevator took him back to his room. Before he knew it the doors opened up, and he got out.

Natasha who was in the room looked at him like he was crazy. "What's so funny?"

Clint looked at her, and kept laughing. It took a couple of seconds for the laughter to die down.

"The Cap likes Asgardian Meat" He finally said without breaking into laughter again.

Natasha gave Clint a blank stare "What the hell is that?"

He sighed "Thor, Tasha, Steve likes Thor"

"Aww"

"Yep" Clint got up, and threw himself onto the bed. "Now it's your turn to get Bruce, and Thor to agree to go"

"Sure leave it to the female to get the big guys" She sighed as she made her way to the elevator. "Alright, but you better start preparing because it starts in an hour"

"Don't worry I got everything planned out"

She laughed, and got onto the elevator, and pressed the button that would lead her to Bruce's lab.

As she got out the elevator she was shoved back in because she was disturbing his research, and he said knew about game night cause Tony had told him. She asked for his answer, but only got a thumbs up; she'll take that as a yes, and went back into the elevator.

_'So we got Tony, Steve, and Bruce to join. That only leaves Thor'_ Natasha thought to herself as the elevator took her to her next destination.

The doors opened up to the towers gym where she'd find her next target. She looked around, and found him on the bench lifting what seemed to be enough to kill a normal human being.

The god of thunder noticed her presence as he finished his last set before turning his attention to his teammate.

"Hey, big guy" Natasha gave him a warm smile, and sat on the empty bench next to him.

"Hello, Natasha how fare thee?" Thor wiped the sweat on his face before as he sat up the bench.

She laughed. She still wasn't used to his old english. "I'm good thank you for asking"

A nod was the reply she got from Thor.

"What brings thou here?"

"Well we're having a game night in a few, and wanted to know if you'd like to join us?"

Thor raised an eyebrow "Game night?"

Natasha saw that he was confused. "Well it's were we just play games for fun" She explained hoping the god would understand.

"Ah I heard about these from the All Father. He said it's when Midgardians get together, and do different activities for enjoyment" Thor's eyes shined with excitement. It was his first game night since he moved to earth from Asgard.

"I guess you can say that" Natasha replied. _'Well at least he gets the basics of it'_ she thought. She got up from the bench, and made her way to the elevator.

"Oh will Captain Rogers go to game night?" Thor asked as he got up too.

She turned around, and nodded.

Thor did something close to a victory dance, but quickly stopped when he remembered she was there. She giggled, but Thor's face told her everything she needed to know.

She was now back to her, and Clints room. She told Clint what she learned about Thor. Of course Clint laughed.

"So Thor likes Midgardian Meat?"

Natasha laughed "I guess you can say that. But hey those two would make a really cute couple"

Clint nodded in agreement. "So that leaves Bruce, and Tony"

"Something tells me those two have something going on"

"Well we're about to find out" Clint was waiting by the elevator doors. "Got the camera?"

Natasha nodded, and grabbed Clints hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah tonight will be quite entertaining" He laughed as he called the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoy it :D**

Tony got to the lounge before everyone else did. He opened a new bottle of whiskey, and poured himself a glass while he waited for everyone else. It was a gift from Pepper. She knew about his love for liquor.

"Hm not bad" He murmured to himself after tasting it. He wondered what kind of_ 'games'_ these two had in mind.

A game of poker? he shook his head, or perhaps Strip poker? He grinned at the idea of having Bruce stripping down for him. _'Yeah, definitely Strip poker'_ he thought to himself.

Tony quickly dropped his train of thought when he noticed the elevator doors opening. It was only Steve. He let a small sigh of relief escape.

"What's the problem, Tony?"

"Nothing just thought it'd be Natasha, or Clint. Want a drink?" Tony started to pour Steve a glass.

"Uh no thanks, I don't usually drink"

"Just have the damn drink. Trust me you'll need it" Tony handed him his glass, and went to sit down.

Steve looked at his glass as he followed Tony, and sat next to him. "So have any idea what are we going to do?"

"Meh beats me. All I know is that I can't let Clint beat me on whatever he's planning" Tony said as he looked into his half-empty glass. "Hm need more whiskey" he got up, and walked back to the bar to pour himself more.

Steve placed the still full glass of whiskey on the table next to him. "I hope it's something I know how to do"

Tony glanced at him from where he was standing. He remembered that the Cap came from a different time. He just shrugged the thought off. "You'll be fine trust me"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Steve turned back, and gave his teammate a small smile.

Tony nodded. His eyes again turned back to the elevator doors which opened up to reveal this time the god of thunder himself.

"Friends!" Thors voice boomed through the lounge.

"Seriously, Steve mute him"

Thor laughed at Tony's joke, and made his way to sit next to Steve. "Captain Rogers how fare thee?" He patted Steve on the back.

"I-I'm good, Thor. How about you?" Steve stuttered a bit. Having the god next to him made him a bit nervous.

"All's good, thank ye for asking"

Steve nodded, and picked up the glass. He decided he'd needed it after all.

"Anyone know where Bruce is?" Tony asked as he poured himself what is now his third glass.

As soon as Tony had said those words. Bruce emerged from the elevator. "Well speak of the devil" he murmured to himself.

"Thor, Steve, Tony" Bruce greeted all of them as he made his way to the bar where Tony was.

"Want a drink?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, I don't drink"

"Suit yourself you're going to need it"

"Doubt it" Bruce countered knowing that would rouse Tony.

Just as Tony was about to argue he noticed that the other two were here. "Took you're sweet ass time to get here"

"Sorry, Tin-man. You know how it is with the ladies. Takes them an hour to get ready" Clint said. Earning him an elbow blow by Natasha.

Natasha looked around. "Well, I see everyone's here"

"No shit" Clint grunted.

"Guess where the next one is going?"

Clint quickly covered himself "Alright, alright calm down. You know I need these"

Natasha rolled her eyes "At the rate you're going, I doubt it."

That statement made his teammates burst into laughter.

Clint gave all of them a death stare that made everyone quiet down. Though the only one unaffected by this was Thor who kept laughing.

"Thor cut it out" Steve whispered to the laughing god.

It took Thor a few seconds to stop, and look at his teammates. "My apologies"

"It's fine, Thor" Clint said as he rubbed his stomach trying to ease the pain.

"Well that was quite a show" Tony stated as he finished his glass. "Can we get started now?"

Both Clint, and Natasha nodded.

"Alright, boys we're going to play a little game known as the King's game" Natasha said as she moved to the center of the lounge. "Clint you're going to be playing too"

Clint eyed Natasha, but didn't protest. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he did. So he decided to play along for now.

"Are there any rules?" Steve asked as he layed down his empty glass.

"Hmm well there's one" Natasha smirked at them.

"Well what is it?" Thor asked as he sat back.

"The rule of the game is that every player is.." Natasha trailed off. She fought back the urge to laugh.

"When every player is...what?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Alright the rule of the game is that everyone playing has to be butt naked" Natasha wore a serious face as she said this.

Natasha felt all eyes were on her even Clints.

_'Oh yeah this will be fun'_ She thought to herself. "So yeah boys...start striping!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Haven't updated in nearly a week D: anyways enjoy!**

Everyone was looking at Natasha. They weren't sure if she was being serious, or not.

It took a few seconds before Thor started to laugh "Well that's an easy rule"

Everyone turned their gaze at the god.

"Back in Asgard it's a custom that one must be nude while sparring against another" Thor explained. "I being in my nude form doesn't bother me at all"

Their eyes were still on Thor. Especially Steve's who started to blush when he pictured a naked Thor swinging his hammer around. He quickly shook his head trying to get rid of such thoughts.

"Steve will you take part of this game?" Thor asked.

"I-I don't know. It's not the type of game I play, Thor" Steve was nervous. He liked the thought of Thor naked, but the whole everyone get naked part made him uncomfortable.

"So anyone else besides Thor is going to play? Natasha asked.

"Well since Thor is going to play I might as well play. So I'm game" Tony said as he started to take off his shirt.

Bruce, and Clint started to remove their clothing too. Clint argued with Natasha that if they were to get naked, then she should get naked too. She quickly sighed, and started to strip her clothes off too. They remained in their undergarments for now. Though the only two fully clothed were Thor, and Steve.

Steve looked at his teammates, and quickly got up. "I think I'm going back to my room"

Just as he started to make his way to the elevator something grabbed him by the wrist. He looked down only to see Thor's hand.

"Steve.."

Steve turned around, and faced Thor. He noticed Thor had a confused expression on his face. It was probably caused by his sudden decision to leave, and retire to his room.

"Are, you not going to join us?" Thor asked slowly released his grip on Steve.

"I would, Thor, but it's just that.."

"It's just what, Steve?"

"The idea of being naked in front of people makes well it's kind of embarrassing" Steve explained hoping that would make Thor drop the subject.

"I'll be here, Steve there's nothing to be embarrassed about"

Steve sighed _'He completely missed the point'_ he thought to himself.

"Please, Steve stay and join us" Thor pleaded. He really wanted him to stay even if Steve didn't do anything. He just wanted to have him around, and He'd be content.

Steve looked at Thor, and sighed. "Fine, I'll join you guys" Deep down Steve knew he couldn't say no to Thor.

They both stood there staring at each other for what seemed an eternity. "So you two are just going stand there, and stare at each other or are you going to come, and join us?" Clint snapped his fingers at them trying to get their attention. Thor quickly looked away, and nodded as he made his way back to his seat.

Steve could've sworn he saw Thor blush when he said he'd stay. He sheepishly smiled at the idea that maybe Thor was interested? He shook his head, and sighed. 'Stop fantasizing Steve' he thought to himself.

"Captain Rogers!"

Steve sighed again. "Coming, Thor" As he made his way back to his teammates Steve noticed that Bruce, and Tony had gotten quite 'close'. Tony's face was a nice shade of scarlet red when Bruce talked to him, or perhaps he's imagining it. He sat down next to Thor who wore what seemed to be a victory smile.

"Steve, Thor remember the rules" Natasha gestured them to look around them.

"Oh that's right" Thor said as he got up. He quickly started to strip off his clothes. He felt Steve's eyes were on him. He grinned, and continued. He saw that Steve quickly looked away when he took his sweatpants off. Unlike his teammates he's usually commando underneath it all.

Steve's face turned red. Sure he has seen Thor naked. But he wasn't close to the god when he was. Steve looked around, and saw that Clint was giving him a 'like what you see?' type of look.

"Alright, Steve your turn" Natasha said as she took off what little was left of clothing.

Steve hesitated for a moment before he started to take off his shirt. He felt Thor's eyes were on him, and it made him feel a bit nervous. He finished taking off all his clothes, and placed them on the floor.

"See, Steve there was nothing to be embarrassed about" Thor whispered before he sat back.

"Yeah, I guess.." Steve felt his face grow hot. Having a naked Thor next to him filled his head with dirty thoughts, and images. He quickly shook his head, and dismissed such thoughts.

"Alright now that everyone's following the rules" Natasha stated, "It's time to start, and our first King of the night is..."

Everyone wondered who would it be. They also wondered what was the role of the _'King'_.

"Thor! Since he didn't have any problems with the rules at first"

Thor laughed "I'm honored that I've been given such titled, but what is it that a King does in this game?"

Natasha flashed a wicked smile. "Well a King must choose one person, and that person must do anything that the King asks them to do"

"Oh, I see"

Tony, and Bruce exchanged glances. Clint's jaw dropped he didn't like the sound of that. If Natasha became 'Queen' on her case then that means he must endure whatever she has in planned for him_ this time_. He shuddered as remember the last time he played the king's game he had to endure a series of spanking. Steve on the other hand didn't really understand the rules, but decided to play along.

"So, Thor who do you choose?"

Thor didn't have to think twice on who he wanted. "The one I've chosen is...Steve!"


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been awhile since my last update, I haven't been in the highest spirits lately D:. But anyways hope you guys enjoy it! **

Tony, and Bruce burst into laughter. Clint patted Steve on the back, and wished him luck.

Natasha laughed. "Alright, Thor just go sit over there" She pointed at the empty chair at the center of the lounge.

Thor nodded, and went to sit down.

She now turned to face Steve "Well you heard your King, Steve"

Steve's face was now red as a ruby. He got up, and made his way where Thor was sitting. He wondered what kind of things Thor is going to have him do.

Steve stopped right in front of Thor. He noticed that Natasha was right beside him.

"You're going to have to address him as your majesty" Natasha whispered into Steve's ear. "And you can't deny any of his wishes"

Natasha patted him on the back before she went to sit down with the others.

_'Why did, I agree to this?'_ He thought to himself. A part of him told him that he only agreed because of Thor. Another part told him that he was an idiot for agreeing.

"Steve.." Thor said as he examined Steve's body. He would be lying to himself if he didn't find the Captain to be quite sexy.

"Uh... your majesty?"

"Come" Thor gestured Steve to come closer to him.

Steve obeyed, and moved closer to the god. He hoped that Thor wasn't going to make him do anything embarrassing. Well then again this whole situation was embarrassing to begin with. He felt Thor's hand grab his wrist, and pulled him close to the god.

"Uh..Thor?" Steve was so close to Thor he could feel the warmth emitting from the god.

"Oohh, Stevey's going to get it now!" Clint laughed.

"You're not helping!" Steve yelled at Clint.

Clint gave Steve an evil grin. _'He planned this!'_ Steve thought to himself. His thought was interrupted when he felt Thor lifting him up. "What th-"

Thor gave him a grin. "Steve, and I shall retire to my chambers. I hope you all enjoy your night"

'Wait did he say chambers?' Steve panicked. "C'mon, Thor buddy we can talk this out"

"You heard your king, Steve" Natasha flashed him a wicked smile. "You can't deny any of his wishes"

_'Bitch'_ Steve mentally swore. He'll get her back that he promised himself.

Thor made his way to the elevator carrying Steve on his arms. Thor laughed as Steve squirmed around in his arms, and how Steve was saying he was making an act of injustice against him.

Thor pushed the button that would lead them to his room, and soon enough they left the lounge.

"Alright pair one dispatched. On to the next?" Clint whispered to Natasha.

"Soon, I have to tell Jarvis to record whatever happens in Thor's room first" Natasha whispered back. She then noticed that Bruce, and Tony were gone. "Clint do you know where those two went off to?"

At the moment Clint also realized that they were all alone. "Don't know probably to the lab?"

"Lab? Really Clint? Bruce and Tony are drunk. Why would they..."

"Shh!" Clint placed his hand over Natasha's mouth to silence her. "Do you hear something?"

Natasha took Clint's hand off her. "Hear what?"

Clint raised his hand to tell her to stay quiet. After few moments of silence he let his hand down. "Maybe, I was imagining it"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Yeah maybe, you were"

"Want to go back to the room? I mean game night's practically over" Clint suggested as he wrapped one arm around Natasha's waist, and pulled her close.

"Sure let's go" Natasha smiled.

"But first how about we put something on?"

"Don't tell me it shrunk?" Natasha teased. "Guess you can't handle the cold"

Clint was about to say something when he heard the noise again. "Did you hear it?"

Natasha nodded. "It sounded like Tony"

"We should check it out" Clint said as he quickly put on his shirt, and jeans on.

Natasha nodded, and started to get dressed too.

As they followed the noise to it's source. They noticed it starting to sound more, and more to grunts and moans as they got closer. They stopped right in front of Bruce's lab.

"Wait! Clint" Natasha whispered.

"Yeah what is it?"

Natasha took out her camera. "Ok now we're ready"

Clint nodded, and quietly started to open the door. He decided to peek in first. His eyes widen at the sight he was looking dead on.

"Ho...ly... shit" Clint said as he backed away from the door.

"What? What is it?" Natasha asked.

Clint stared at Natasha for a few seconds. "Natasha...I- I think I've been scarred for life"

"Yeah whatever, but really what did you see?"

"Look for yourself" Clint pointed at the half opened door.

'I hope it is what, I think it is' She thought to herself as she opened the door a bit more.

Natasha's eyes widen at the sight of Tony on his four being pounded on by Bruce. _'Oh god this is better than, I thought'_ She thought to herself. Natasha then grabbed her camera, and started to take pictures of such sight. After taking 20 or so, she decided that would do for now, but she'll make sure to get the recording from Jarvis before Tony remembers, and deletes it.

"Alright, Clint we're done here" She whispered.

"Good can we please go back to our room now?" Clint begged her. After witnessing Hulk pound Iron man 'doggy style' from what he saw. He decided it was time to take a nap, and try to forget the images burned on his brain.

"Sure" Natasha nodded. _'Well now we know that Tony likes to take it'_ She thought to herself. "And now that just leaves Thor, and Steve"

"Can we talk about this later? Hulk, Iron man, Doggy style. Not a good image on someones head"

Natasha laughed, and grabbed Clint's hand as they made their way to the elevator. "I think Steve seems more like the submissive type. What do you think, Clint?"

"I don't want to find out" Clint said as he called the elevator.


	6. To all my Readers

**To all my Readers,**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile D: I haven't been well in the spirits lately. You see I recently had my hopes crushed for the second time :( kinda depressed me for awhile. I WILL finish the story, and I've also other Fic ideas that have been in my head for awhile that I'll do after I'm done with this one. And another thing is I'd like to thank all my readers for those lovely reviews I love you all really, and I am really sorry for not updating as I had planned again I wasn't expecting that to happen :/, but I am back and working on finishing the story**

**- P!nk Masquarade.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I'm back, and ready to finish this story :D. I'd like to thank all my readers I really do love you all and you guys deserve cookies! Well any who hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Thor let me go!" Steve squirmed on the gods arms.

"Calm yourself my dear captain we're almost there" Thor informed Steve.

"C'mon, Thor let me down this moment or I'll never speak to you again!" Steve said as he kept struggling to get out of the god's grip.

Thor sighed, and placed Steve down. Steve felt a rush of relief when he began to stretch his muscles.

"Thank you" Steve said as he finished stretching.

Thor didn't say a word he just stood there staring at Steve.

It took Steve a few seconds to realize that Thor was staring at him. "Hey, I was kidding about not talking to you again"

"That's not what bothers me, Steve"

Steve looked at Thor with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

The god sighed. "Every time when we're either alone, or whenever I'm near. You seem to act like my presence annoys, or embarrasses you"

Steve wanted to explain that it's not like that, but the words seemed to be stuck on his throat. He wanted to tell Thor that it's not what he thinks.

Before Steve could even answer to Thor. He noticed that the god had his head down. "I see.." Thor said as he turned away from Steve, and walked away.

Steve leaned back to the wall behind him, and slowly slid to sit down. Thor's words kept repeating themselves on his mind _'You seem to act like my presence annoys, or embarrasses you'_.

"No...it's not like that.." Steve murmured to himself over, and over.

It didn't take long for the tears to start coming out. Steve quickly wiped the tears on his face, and headed to his room. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

The next Steve woke up a few hours later than usual. He was now listlessly staring at the fan spin around in his room. He turned his head to his left to check what time it was.

"2:35p.m huh? It seems I've slept in"

He let a heavy sigh out as he got up from his bed. Steve quickly showered, and changed. He decided that laying in bed wasn't going to help him, and started to make his way to the gym.

On his way to the gym Steve caught a glimpse of Thor in the lounge talking to Bruce. He wanted to go and explain to Thor about the night before. But something in him told him it wasn't the right moment yet, and continued his way towards the gym.

Steve spent an hour, or so in the gym. He was now on the punching bag when Thor's words came back to him _'You seem to act like my presence annoys, or embarrasses you'_. Steve took the gloves off, and threw them on the floor.

"Something wrong, Steve?"

Steve was startled and turned around only to see Natasha, and Clint. "When did you guys get here?"

"Oh I don't know caught the whole raging on the bag" Natasha pointed at the half-beaten bag.

Steve looked and noticed that the bag was completely destroyed. "Oh.."

"So tell me Shawty what be your on yo mind?" Natasha did some gestures that Steve didn't recognize.

"Uh what?" Steve gave Clint a confused look hoping he would help him.

"She's saying what's going on" Clint sighed. "And she says what's on your mind too"

Steve was still confused.

"It's called slang, Steve" Clint explained. "Apparently it's the thing now"

"Oh, I see" Steve understood better from Clint than Natasha.

"Here, I guess I can teach you something right now" Clint was thinking what he could teach Steve.

"Shawty you the best" Natasha patted Steve on the head.

Steve was intrigued by such terms, and wished to learn more.

"Oh, I got it here say this" Clint whispered Steve what to say to Natasha as practice for slang talking. "Ok now tell her"

"Um, Natasha"

"What's up?"

"Let me do it dirty on that putang gurl" Steve wore a proud smile when he said this to Natasha.

Upon hearing Steve say this Clint dropped to the ground, and started laughing.

"Oh god" Natasha sighed.

Steve was confused again. "What did, I say?"

"You don't want to know" Natasha explained. "And that's why this asshole is laughing his ass off"

"O-oh my god I-I didn't know he'd do it" Clint kept laughing. "My sides H-hurt"

Steve lowered his head in shame.

Natasha dropped Kicked Clint in the stomach making him pass out. "Forget him, Steve. Tell me what's going on?" Natasha's asked.

Steve looked at her, and sighed. "It's Thor"

"Ok, what about Thor?"

"I think he hates me"

Natasha gave Steve a concerned look. "What makes you think that?"

"Yesterday after we left the lounge. He was taking me to his room, and I told him to let me down or I wouldn't talk to him ever again. After he lets me down he asked me if his presence annoyed me, or embarassed me" Steve felt the tears wanting to come out. "I wasn't able to tell him it's not the way he thinks. The words were stuck in my mouth. They weren't able to come out"

Natasha stood there in silence listening to Steve letting it all out. "And let me guess he took it as a yes that his presence annoys you?"

Steve nodded as he wiped the tears off his eyes. He felt Natasha's arms around him. Embracing him in a hug.

"Everythings going to be fine, Steve. We'll figure something out" Natasha ran one of her hands on Steves back trying to comfort him. "God where the hell is Clint?"

"You knocked him out" Steve gave a weak chuckle"

"I did?" Natasha looked back, and saw Clint laying on the floor. "Oh"

_'Everything's going to be fine...I hope so'_ Steve thought to himself.


End file.
